Love's fight
by kitty365911
Summary: kaoru has a hidden past.will it seperate the kenshin-gumi or will it bring them closer?will kenshin ever tell her his true feelings for her? will he find her before she does something she'll regret? WILL he bring her back?read!*lemons in chapters to come*
1. Mysterious Nightmares

a/n kaoru kamiya owns a dojo and knows kendo, her father invented kamiya kasshin-ryu which means 'the sword that protects' Kenshin Himura is a famous ex-hitokiri,man-slayer/slasher, known as Battousai, he became a wanderer after the war and carries a sakabatou with signifies his vow not to kill anymore, he decided to stop wandering after he met kaoru there will be two sides in kenshin's thoughts battousai will be in bold, also he speaks in third person when he's rurouni kenshin but not when he's battousai kenshin, other character's info will be throughout the story DISCLAIMER: I do not own samurai x or Rurouni Kenshin.

**Love's Fight**

**Mysterious Nightmares**

_Kaoru was walking across a field of grass to a smiling Kenshin who had one hand reached out to take hers. A wide smile spread across Kaoru's face. Suddenly the sky darkened and Kaoru stopped to look up the smile fading realizing what was to happen next **'Iie**** not this dream again!'**she thought horrified. She looked down and saw a bleeding Kenshin on the ground kneeling with a familiar figure standing above him holding a familiar katana. Kaoru's eyes widened in horror as she saw the person grinning evilly and raising the katana again and swing it down at his neck."NOOOO!"_

"Kaoru-Dono! Wake up Kaoru-dono!" a familiar voice urged the woman screaming in her sleep. She awoke with a start looking at the kind man kneeling next to the futon trying to rouse her from sleep.

"K-K-Kenshin!"glad that he wasn't hurt Kaoru looked at the red haired man next to her

_'Damn! I must have screamed out loud and woke him!'_she thought hiding the fact that she was a little upset at the dream

"Kaoru-dono are you ok? Sessha was worried about you that he was. Sessha tried to wake you up but you kept on screaming that you did..was it a nightmare again Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked concerned

_'I wonder what could upset her so much in her sleep...**Why don't you ask her Baka** Are you nuts? I can't do that!**And why not ? You just said you wonder whats upsetting her!** Because! I can't! I just can't!** ...Seriously..Baka! These dreams are costing our precious Kaoru her rest!** I know!** If you really care about her then ask her whats wrong!** I WILL NOT ask her that! **Fine! Pansy! **Blood-Thirsty Animal..**HEY! I have not killed in years! **Thanks to me!**...Fine do things your way! **I will!'_Kenshin kept quiet waiting for her answer

"Kaoru-do.."

"I'm fine really Kenshin don't worry. It was nothing. Go back to bed.."Kaoru said as she looked away. She couldn't tell him..not that she didn't want to, he just wouldn't understand what the cause of her dreams was..

"Kaoru-dono!..Sessha doesn't believe you when you say that everything is fine, no he does not! Something is clearly wrong"Kenshin protested knowing she was hiding something and he wanted to know what was causing her to cry out in her sleep for the past three weeks. Since the nightmares started Kaoru began to try to avoid him and he suspected it had to do with her nightmares. She turned to him anger evident in her sapphire eyes.

"Oro?...Fine Sessha will leave..sleep well,Kaoru-dono"Kenshin got up and left shutting the shoji behind him. As soon as he left Kaoru sighed as she laid down looking up at the ceiling thinking about the nightmare.

_'Why now! Why does my past have to come back to haunt me now!'_ She sighed knowing that the answer wouldn't come so she let herself fall into a restless sleep and was grateful when the nightmare didn't come back to her in her sleep. Kenshin, however, remained awake thinking of possible things that could cause her such distress but couldn't come up with anything.

_'What is causing this..**Hmm how about you leaving? **Why would that worry her! I told countless times that I wouldn't leave and if I did decide to leave that I would either take her along or promise to come back as soon as I could!** Maybe she doesn't believe you**...Not funny...**i thought it was!...****Hmm, would you be able to come back if you were dead?**...You have a point if I die I'd in a way be leaving her and I wouldn't be able to take her or come back..so your telling me shes worried that I** you mean WE! Are you forgetting I'm a part of you! Baka!** Ok! Ok! That we will die and she's having nightmares of us dieing? **I told you to ask her what her nightmares are about!** And I told you I wouldn't! Dreams are sacred whether or not they are nightmares**...I can't believe we're the same person...**Let's just go to sleep!Geez your a headache!'_Kenshin drifted off to sleep with Battousai throwing a fit about his comment and knew he would have a headache in the morning. Kaoru woke up to the sounds of birds chirping and Yahiko, a wild orphan from a samurai family who loves to tease Kaoru and is learning Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu style kendo from Kaoru, pounding on her shoji.

"Hey! Ugly! Wake up! You slept in again! Kenshin is making breakfast so get off your lazy butt and get ready!"Yahiko stopped pounding on her shoji and went to the dining area. Kaoru got up grumbling and changed out of her sleeping yukata and into her blue hakama and white gi she left her room and shut her shoji behind her. She suddenly dreaded facing Kenshin after the look she gave him last night and sure enough breakfast went by quiet. As soon as Yahiko and Kaoru were done eating they got up to head to the dojo to train Kenshin picked up the dishes and headed to the kitchen to wash the dishes and let his mind wander

_'**Ok, now that's just wrong! Why are we doing dishes? What else do we do? Wash clothes? Cook?** Yeah so? We should be grateful that Kaoru-dono is letting us stay here!** Still those are a woman's chores! They are the ones who are supposed to clean and cook! Well except Kaoru **It's Kaoru-dono! Not **ENOUGH OF THE GODDAMN POLITENESS! AND CUT IT OUT WITH THE 'SESSHA' THING TOO! Also can't you tell it upsets her when you use the stupid honorific! Baka!** I know!** Then why do you call her that? I know you want to call her koi-**SHUT THE HELL UP! LET ME DO THE GODDAMN DISHES AND I WILL NOT CALL HER THAT!** Look enough with the whole goddamn 'I don't deserve her!' bullshit! Seriously are you that dense as to not **I'm right when I think that! She's too pure! I can'-**SHUT UP AND LISTEN DAMN IT!**...**Good! Now that I have your attention, are you seriously so dense to see that she loves you! Loves US! Damn it! How many times has she said she doesn't give a damn about our past to get it through your thick skull! Are you listening to me at all!** Yes...and I would like you to just stay quiet and out of my thoughts for a bit while I do the laundry **you already did do the laundry..how about you make lunch!** Ok! Fine! But still let me think in private!**fine...**' _Kenshin went to the kitchen to prepare lunch when he saw Kaoru go flying through the air and Yahiko gasp as she landed with a hard thud and her head hit a rock knocking her out

"Kaoru!" Kenshin yelled as he ran to her and saw that she was wounded in the back of her head

"Yahiko! Run and get or Megumi! Hurry!"Kenshin yelled to a pale and scared Yahiko. He nodded and ran off to get help as fast as he could. Kenshin muttered a curse and carefully picked Kaoru up and carried her to her room and left the shoji open and was happy when Yahiko came back with Megumi, a doctor in training under Dr. Ginsai, the dojo's doctor, but was surprised when Sanosuke, a good friend and fighter but lazy guy who mooches food from them also known as Sano, appeared behind them.

"Don't worry Ken-san. I'll take care of Kaoru go on with Sano and Yahiko outside" Megumi said the instant she got to Kaoru. Kenshin could only nod as he left the room feeling helpless and empty. As soon as the three men went outside Megumi went to treat Kaoru's head-wound. As she finished treating her she noticed Kaoru wasn't waking up and knew that she had to stay to watch her condition, little did she know that Kaoru's state wasn't just keeping Kaoru asleep but kept her in the nightmare that plagued her mind. Megumi went out into the hall to talk to the men

"She should be fine..problem is..she won't wake..I need to remain here to keep an eye on her...Yahiko could you go back to the clinic and tell Dr. Ginsai" Yahiko nodded and bolted to the clinic. As soon as he was out of sight Megumi asked Sano to stay there to watch Kaoru while she and Kenshin went for a walk. Once they were far enough away so that Sano couldn't hear them, Megumi turned to Kenshin.

"What is it Megumi-dono?"

"It's Kaoru, Ken-san...has she been sleeping well at all lately? I noticed dark circles under her eyes" Megumi asked. Kenshin sighed and answered while feeling the anger toward whatever was causing her nightmares boiling up.

"No Kaoru-dono has been having nightmares for three weeks straight and its worrying Sessha,that it is..she used to tell Sessha what her nightmares were about but now she is avoiding him, that she is." Kenshin replied making sure that he was talking like he normally did

"Hmm avoiding you?What could she be dreaming that makes her want to avoid you? Well we will find out eventually...Lets head back"Kenshin just nodded and kept to himself on the way back to Kaoru's room. Kaoru however was having the nightmare still and it was worse because she couldn't wake from it

_She was walking across a field of grass to a smiling Kenshin who had one hand reached out to take hers. She knew what would happen and tried to move to change something in the dream but she couldn't control her dreamself. A wide smile spread across Kaoru's face. Suddenly the sky darkened and Kaoru stopped to look up the smile fading knowing what was to happen next **'Why can't I change how the dream comes out!'** She thought horrified. She looked down and saw a bleeding Kenshin on the ground kneeling while a way too familiar figure with red eyes stood above him holding a way too familiar katana. Kaoru's eyes widened in horror as she saw the person grinning evilly, raising the katana again and swing it down at his neck."NOOOO!" As the katana swung down killing the dream Kenshin a flash of light revealed the person's identity. It was her..her secret past that she kept hidden from Kenshin and others, the past she had as a female slasher using a lost kendo art. She couldn't tell them..they'd never understand why she became a slasher...they wouldn't believe her anyways..and Kenshin...Kenshin would look at her in disgust and leave her again. She wanted to wake up she had to wake up!** "Why! Why do you haunt me?"** Kaoru cried at at her old self "**How could I haunt you when I never died? Kaoru I'm a big part of you and no matter how hard you try I will always be here in the back of your mind!"** Kaoru ran and ended up tripping and blacking out..but the dream came back and repeated over and over._

Days went by and Kaoru never woke up. Kenshin practically gave up and he fell into a deep sleep on the fifth day and without realizing it he entered into Kaoru's dream but he couldn't control himself and over and over he was killed by a red eyed Kaoru _'what do these dreams mean..hey how come I can't wake?'_


	2. Dangers In The Night

a/n sorry it took so long I had an earache plus i've been going over whats's gonna happen here in my head while I had an earache..let me tell you..thinking+earache+music that I really like= a headache and a really miserable me...but im better now so here's chapter two without further ado!(heehee I rhymed!!)also note..wait i can't give you a note because then that would ruin this chapter!!

Disclaimer: I _**DO**_ _**NOT**_ in any way own Rurouni Kenshin..I only own this fanfic but not the characters except mayumi and yuka i thought them up Specially for this story!!

Danger In The Night

_Days went by and Kaoru never woke up. Kenshin practically gave up and he fell into a deep sleep by her side on the fifth day and without realizing it he entered into Kaoru's dream but he couldn't control himself and over and over he was killed by a red eyed Kaoru 'what do these dreams mean..hey how come I can't wake?!?!_

He had no idea that he was witnessing the battle taking place in Kaoru's mind_. _Kenshin called out to Battousai in his mind but got no response from him_._

_'hey!!BATTOUSAI!!!damn! WHERE ARE YOU?!!how long will i stay here?...this is not good'_ Meanwhile the Battousai part of his mind was trying to wake him up

**_'Rurouni...Rurouni...RUROUNI!! damn it wake up Rurouni!!!!!!!!.....hello?!?! are YOU AWAKE!! damn...i can't wake him this is not good...'_**just then Yahiko walked into the room to see if he could get Kenshin's mind off Kaoru when he was greeted with the sight of Kenshin slumped against the wall_._ He padded towards Kenshin.

"hey Kenshin? Kenshin? Kenshin....?"Yahiko gently nudged Kenshin and screamed his lungs out when Kenshins body fell over.

"MEGUMI SANO!!HURRY!"

**_'Oww that kid can scream! Boy am i glad that he's not a girl..'_**Battousai thought Megumi and Sano appeared in the door way.

"What the hell happened here?!"Sano asked

"I thought something bad must have happened when you screamed!"Megumi exclaimed then looked past the frightened boy to see Kenshin on his side

"Yahiko what wrong?"

"It's Kenshin he won't wake up! I poked him and he just fell to the floor his whole body is limp like a over cooked noodle!!"

"There's nothing to fear Yahiko..he's Ok..he must have fallen asleep..he may not wake for days though...he shows no signs of waking any time soon"

"And what about Kaoru? Any signs?"Yahiko asked hopeful, even though it seemed as though he hated her he really looked up to his sensei and he really missed her right now. Megumi shook her head.

"I'm afraid not Yahiko..no signs of waking from either of them...lets hope that they wake up soon."

"we should move Kenshin unless we want to hear Jou-chan scream bloody murder like Yahiko did..except louder"

"Your right Sano..we should"Yahiko replied ignoring Sano's statement then shook his head

"Thing is, Kenshin locks his door and the closest place were we could move him is the dojo"

"Well then what are we waiting for?!? It to rain mushu pork!? Lets move him!"Sano and Yahiko moved Kenshin's limp body to the dojo not realizing that someone was watching from the shadows waiting to strike. The mysterious shadow waited till the others left. The figure then procceded to hop over the fence skillfully then walked to the opened the door and silently padded to Kenshin's unconscious body on the ground. Meanwhile Kaoru's dream finally stopped repeating and her former Hitokiri self decided it was enough..suddenly the Hitokiri side of Kaoru sensed an intruder in the dojo however the presence was familiar but she could feel the ki had the intent to kill and it was moving toward a more familiar ki, Kenshin's, which was strangely dull and realized that he was in the dream and couldn't defend himself Hitokiri moved to Kaoru and whispered in her ear.

**_'Look I know it hard for you to accept, but I NEED to come back all your friends are in danger if I don' t! Kenshin is unconscious and is stuck in this dream too....I'm sorry but I won't let him or Battousai get killed because of me'_** And with that the Hitokiri side vanish only to reawaken in Kaoru's sleeping body.

Back at Kenshin's unconscious body Battousai was yelling his lungs off

**_'BAKA!!! WAKE UP UNLESS YOU WANT BOTH OF US TO DIE!!! RUROUNI!!!'_** He, the great assassin Battousai, was scared shitless because the shadow looming over them had a huge ki filled with the intent to kill and right now he couldn't defend himself being the body was in control of the Rurouni side and he couldn't take forced control being that not only was it hard, it hurt both of them. Meanwhile Kaoru was awake, finally, and in one swift motion she grabbed both her family's sword, a reversed edge sword/sakabatou, and the katana she used long ago and kept hidden. As she ran she was greatful that she was still in her white gi and blue hakama pants and her breast bindings were still in place. She knew Kenshin was still sleeping and couldn't wake yet. She hurried to the dojo and got there in time. Just then it started to rain outside.

"Hey!Step away from him Mayumi! UNLESS YOU WANT TO GET HURT!"

"Ah good..I was hoping that you would come soon, Kaoru!" The figure stood up and pulled off the cloak that hid her from sight revealing a young woman about Kaoru's age, with flowing fiery red hair held in a ponytail like Kaoru. She was clothed a little differently, she was wearing a emerald green gi and hakama. her green eyes show loathing and utter hatred towards Kaoru she only had a katana hanging by the band that held up her hakama.

"It's been awhile..Mayumi..how long? About 5-6 years since I left the Sensei to join the war?"Kaoru smirked at a few questions that just popped into her head that she knew would irritate Mayumi

"What took you so long to find me?"

_'What the HELL are you doing!!! Are you TRYING to kill us both! She looks freaking strong! Never pick a fight with people stronger that you! Let Kenshin deal with them! Err well her in this case **Yeah but Kenshin not only still unconscious, He can't move. Can't you sense she put a crouch spell on him like jin-ie put on you?!**...Yeah but this one isn't restricting his air flows so it slightly different..it's weak... oh! She was using him to get to us!....**Yeah oh is right! Now if you excuse me I am not getting us killed I'm stalling for time**..And from the looks of it your failing! I better be alive by the end of this!** Yeah yeah alright!'**_

"Yuka kept getting in my way saying that Sensei wouldn't want us fighting..of course she's still alive but she's helping villages know me...I always bring bad luck wherever I go!"

"Do you still believe that killing me because I killed a lot of people back then is the right thing to do?l"

"Shut up! I will atone for the death I am about to cause!" Mayumi moved quickly and pulled out her katana nearly slicing Kaoru in half if Kaoru didn't dodge. She went by Mayumi catching her side with her reversed edge sword and slicing the fabric of her gi and hakama pants. Soon Kenshin regained consciousness and looked to the side towards the noise

_**'About time Baka Rurouni! Kaoru is fighting someone named Mayumi. It appears they studied that lost kendo art that they are both using, together plus another who tried to stop Mayumi**... Kaoru's fighting?** Well it looks a lot like Kaoru but she isn't her self. She's carrying a katana and a reversed edge sword plus can you feel that ki?**..yeah..I don't sense hers though are you sure it's Kaoru fighting and not a look-alike...**.I'm positive! The stronger ki is Kaoru..**well what is Kaoru..'_ Kenshin looked at Kaoru who had quite a few wounds and he noticed she wasn't using a katana which she had at her lighting flashed and revealed that it wasn't the sapphire eyed Kaoru that had let him stay at her dojo but the red eyed Kaoru that killed him constantly in his dreams...the DREAM! It wasn't his it was Kaoru's!

_'So that means that in the past..**who's or what past rurouni?**...Did they say how long ago was the last time they saw each other...**5-6 years since Kaoru left their Sensei**...Which means she was only 13.....'_ Kenshin's thought were shattered by the sound of feet pounding towards them.. from the sound of it three people were headed to them soon the door was thrown open and three people stared at the scene before them.

"Sano! Yahiko! Megumi get out of here!"Kenshin yells to the three staring figures.

"Kenshin! your..KAORU!!"They all look happy that both of their friends were up then stop when they sense somethings wrong with Kaoru being as Kenshin wasn't being formal and kept staring at Kaoru and from the looks of it he couldn't move. They all gasp when lighting reveals to them that Kaoru was defiantly not herself. A cry of pain is heard shattering their thoughts and they realized that none of them could move. They watched in horror as Kaoru's gi went from white to red with her own blood. She was on her knees tired from exerting so much energy. Mayumi was smirking having only her clothes damaged and a little tired.

"Why won't you draw your katana?"Mayumi said in a mocking tone. Kaoru narrowed her eyes and pulled it out. She threw it down into the floor boards vaulting herself into the rafters of the dojo.

"I won't fall for..."She suddenly felt dizzy from blood loss and fell from the rafters. She hit the ground hard and her ki flared up to an immense level. everyone's eyes widened as she got up and grabbed the hilt of her katana acting even more different. Kenshin could only watch as she changed to her old hitokiri self. They all gasped as her pupils turned to slits. Suddenly Mayumi was covered in cuts all over but none were deadly. Mayumi gasped at the sight of blood on the edge of Kaoru's katana

"H-how?! Y-Y-You didn't move!"Mayumi stuttered suddenly scared for her life.

Kaoru took a threatening step towards Mayumi and chased her out into the rain.

a/nOMG another chapter finished!i can't wait to do chapter three!.fyi it may not come till next week and you probably figured out what the note earlier was about

Ja ne!


	3. Kaoru's Decision

A/N:ok ok i know you guys want to throw shiny pointy objects at me but i have a good reason!i know i said I would update soon ,a long time ago but ive been busy! i have a life ya know!anyways here are my reasons y: my dad is in the city chorus and he has concerts that i HAVE to go to, i have school which means that i have test and mcas coming up(i refuse to tell you guys my age!as far as you know im between the ages of 10 and 20), plus im doing a youtube vid for ppgz(PowerPuff Girls Z, i know little kid stuff but so what!),my sis rarely lets me on the main pc which is much faster than her laptop which i use instead..there are my reasons!

Disclaimer:I own nothing, except my brain, my body, my organs, and my life! all i own besides the idea for this story, and the two character mayumi, and yuka, also a new character who will only be in this chapter and maybe the next one,is myself and my right to live my own life and to share my ideas w/ you my wonderful non-flaming readers!so here it is chapter 3!

Kaoru's Decision

**_Kaoru took a threatening step towards Mayumi and chased her out into the rain_**

Kaoru's hair was sopping wet and sticking to her face. Suddenly she emmitted an angry feral growl as she charged towards the retreating Mayumi. Kenshin managed to get up finally and followed only to find himself rooted to the ground, but not by a crouch spell. He couldn't stop watching Kaoru as she swiftly made a move towards Mayumi, captivated by her movements.

_**'RUROUNI! What the hell are you doing just standing there! You know as well as I do that if those two continue someone WILL die in the end!, **And you know as well as I do that it isn't our fight it's Kaoru's! **So what! Are you gonna be able to watch when she ends up with her head..'**_Battousai's thoughts were cut off by Megumi gasping bringing Kenshin from the depths of his mind to watch in shock and fear as Kaoru was one moment kicking Mayumi's butt covering her in scratches , then suddenly slowing down with blood loss and ended up on her stomach a few feet away. Kaoru struggled to get up.

_'WTH! You've been back not even a day and you already getting me killed! **Calm your horses down i have a few tricks up my sleeve! We can still win this..'**_as Kaoru got up she realized that Mayumi had the swords positioned at her neck to slice her head off

_'How bout now? Huh?..Still think you can win? Damn hitokiri! I was fine with my life and then you had to,** SHADDUP! I got this under control...**OK OK! Jeez! No need to bite my head off'_

**_'Damnit Rurouni! Go help her! And drop you god damn..wait..your already a step ahead of me! When did you start moving a little bit?_**_...Im not really moving but twitching trying to keep myself from ripping out that persons throat for hurting Kaoru'_ Kenshin mentally told his Battousai side. He then widened his eyes at what he was seeing. Kaoru slowly got up despite the swords at her neck and glanced towards the now thoroughly soaked Kenshin and noticed that he wasn't paying attention to the fact that he didn't have that damn rurouni mask on to hide his emotions, so she could clearly see that he was worried about her and also angry at Mayumi and wanted to rip Mayumi's throat out since he was twitching. Suddenly his eyes flashed golden-amber for a second which let her know that he was indeed angry.

**_'..Well well..seems the Rurouni wants to help but knows better than to although he's clearly having a hard time trying not to kill Mayumi...Heheheh_**_...What? Really..He's angry at Mayumi?...For what? **Simple she's ready to cut our head off plus she gave us all those scratches causing us to lose alot of blood he also looks as though he's extremely worried about us.'**_Kaoru's attention went back to the fight and she lowered her head a bit to hide her eyes with her bangs as she listened to Yahiko, Megumi ,and Sanosuke telling her to run but she only smiled. When she moved her head so Mayumi could see her eyes Mayumi gasped. Kaoru's eyes weren't red anymore but sapphire, nor were her pupils slits anymore.

"I'm not gonna run away you guys," She turned her head toward the Kenshin-gumi and met Kenshin's eyes and watched as the whole gangs eyes widened and jaws dropped.

"I still have a few tricks up my sleeve...I'm not gonna run when I might still have a chance to end this fight" Kaoru stated simply

"How can you say that when you have two swords already at you neck ready to separate your head from your sho-...' Megumi began but stopped when Kaoru's eyes turned red and glared at her..suddenly Kaoru disappeared then reappeared right behind Mayumi and kneed her the back hard causing Mayumi to fly a few feet and Kaoru held her katana tighter, raising it slowly as she simply walked to Mayumi who was on her knees when a cloaked figure appeared between them as Kaoru swung the sword down diagonally and nearly sliced the person's head off but stopped her blade in time. The others could only stare at what was happening.

"...Y-y-yuka?" Kaoru stuttered pale her eyes wide and slowly returning to sapphire. The cloaked figure slowly nodded and Kaoru realized what she almost did.

_'Oh my god!...I..I almost killed her! What happens if Kenshin does the same as her and I can't stop..I'd end up**...****crybaby****'**_ Tears fill her eyes as she backs away, then dropping the katana turned and ran.

"KAORU!WAIT!" Yuka's yells, her words not reaching Kaoru she then turned to Mayumi

"You know..I should have let her kill you..but I didn't want her to end up extremely upset about it' Yuka said.

"Wow..you're _such_ a good friend!" Mayumi said sarcastically. Yuka ignored Mayumi's statement and turned to the Kenshin-gumi and only saw three people standing there.

"Wait..wasn't there a forth person standing here? Where'd the redhead go?" Yuka asked shocked at the Kenshin's disappearance. Kaoru was nearing the gates to the street when she felt some one following her

_'I can't face him..not after that**...tch...whatever.**..**'**_Kaoru thought. She wasn't paying attention to anything but the ground and her thoughts not noticing that Kenshin was ahead of her now. When she looked up and her eyes widened as she saw him up ahead which surprised her.

_'How'd he...**Hello..he used to be a hitokiri as well plus you weren't paying attention'**_ Her thoughts were cut off when she trips and falls forward only to be caught by Kenshin

"Kaoru...are you ok?"Kenshin asked hiding his eyes behind his bangs not caring that he wasn't being formal nor was he speaking in third person.

"I'm fine..but everyone else won't be if I stayed here...mainly you.."she said looking up at Kenshin's face being hidden by his bangs

"What are you saying?" Kenshin asked

"You saw what almost happened! I nearly chopped the head that belongs to an old childhood friend of mine off! I almost couldn't stop myself! I knew Yuka for years! And I nearly **_killed_** her!..What happens if you jump between my blade and someones head and I can't stop?" Kaoru continued as Kenshin stood there with a firm yet gentle hold on her. His eyes still hidden behind his bangs to hide the intensity of the feelings he had for her, mainly anger that she may be deciding on leaving his side. Finally he spoke letting his bangs move from his face as his eyes met with hers.

"Your not really thin-" Kenshin was cut off suddenly by Kaoru leaning up and kissing him, tears escaping from her closed eyes. When she broke the kiss, Kenshin's grip on her grew weak and she manged to slip out of his grasp as she whispered.

"Forgive me Kenshin but...I love you too much to risk being the cause of your death..I already nearly lost you because of you protecting me all the time.." She slipped by him adding mentally

'Now its _my_ turn to protect _you_' Kaoru ran out the gates of her house and down the street as Kenshin's eyes widened realizing what she said and he whirled around to follow her only to find her already gone. Kenshin was soon joined by the rest of the Kenshin-gumi.

"There you are Kenshin! We were looking a-..hey wait..where's Ka-"Sano was cut off by Maygumi pulling his ear

"**_Owww!_** What was that for Kitsune?"

"Hey Kenshin..are you ok?" Yahiko asked tentatively getting Kenshin's attention finally but to Yahiko's dissappointment Kenshin was using the rurouni mask.

"Sessha is fine that he is..there is no need to worry about Sessha..but..Megumi-donno? Would you mind having Sanosuke-san and Yahiko-chan stay with you for awhile.."

"Not at all Kenshin in fact we'll all leave now so you can be left alone"

"Thank you Megumi-donno"Kenshin knew his mask wasn't fooling Megumi and he was grateful because he knew that if it did Megumi would be asking why he wanted to be left alone. Kenshin headed inside as the others left deep in thought and worried about Kaoru when he passed the place where she dropped her katana and ran. That's when his eyes widened in shock when he saw the katana that she dropped was no longer there. Kenshin headed into his room, changed and went in bed. The next day he was woken by Megumi knocking on his door.

"Kenshin?I came to check up on you to see if you had gotten a cold since you were in the rain longer" Kenshin suddenly had a huge coughing fit

_'Damn I got sick, **its your own fault you were still in the rain long after she disappeared baka Rurouni,** shuddup Battousai I really don't want to hear it from you...just back off today'_ Kenshin viciously told Battousai in his head getting up to change into his usual magenta gi and white hakama pants then opened the door still coughing.

"I knew it..sorry Kenshin..looks like you won't be able to be alone since I have to stay to keep an eye on you which means that Sano and Yahiko have to come...I'll make sure they'll leave you alone because they need to rest since they also got sick from the rain last night. Get back to bed I'll leave some soup by your door. You just get some rest" Kenshin got back in bed but didn't really want to eat.

"Sessha's not really hungry.." He explained.

"Kenshin! You better not be starving yourself!" Megumi yelled at him

"Sessha eat it later he won't starve himself" He told Megumi.

"You better..she wouldn't want you to starve yourself all because she left" Kenshin stiffened then sighed, he knew that it would be hard to hear the her that Megumi was talkng about, Kaoru,what he didn't expect was the intense pain in his heart at just an inderect mention of her.

_'God I miss her like hell I wish she was still here**...you know you are starting to really depress me Rurouni!**'_ Kenshin ignored the Battousai's thought in his head and decided just to eat his soup and stay in bed for the entire day and not even say anything to Megumi. Meanwhile Kaoru had just received word that a gang who was after her where heading to where she lived and she was running as fast as she could with her hitokiri speed hoping to make it in time. Back at the dojo night was falling and Kenshin was awake and feeling better so he did the chores and sat on the porch leaning against one of the poles looking up on the stars. He suddenly felt a vicious ki and he was attacked from the side caught off guard. He hit the ground hard but managed to get up and pull out his sakabatou only to have it knocked out of his hand by someone in the shadows. The figure attacks him and knocks him out when he goes for his sword. The Kenshin-gumi come out of their rooms from the ruckus all groggy only to also get knock out by the the figure who was using something like a mace except it was smooth and didn't have spikes. Kaoru reaches the edge of town and speeds up only to be stopped by a raccoon holding the handle of her katana in its mouth . The raccoon walks up to her and spits it out at her feet. She picks it up and slides it back into it's sheath as she runs finally making it to her house only to see someone on their knees leaning over kenshin's unconscious form holding something sharp and pointy.

A/N..so..you guys aren't going to throw pointy stuff..right...**_RIGHT?_**...im already working on the next chapter..but remember im a really busy person! plus i have ideas..oh yeah and good news!im almost a beta! 3 more story entries and i can beta stories!im soo happy right now!

Ja ne!


End file.
